


Too Good

by crysothemis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysothemis/pseuds/crysothemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparently their whole relationship was based on a lie, and it was the best thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> My bit of slightly demented holiday cheer. Er, sorry? 
> 
> Warnings: You may want to skip this one if you're not into BDSM. You may want to skip this one if you're really into BDSM. Consider yourself warned either way.
> 
> Thanks to WPAdmirer for beta.
> 
>  
> 
> This work has been remixed by telesilla! [ Too Good (the YKIOK, IJNMK remix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/86361)

"God, you look so hot like this."

John's cock, autonomous bastard that it was, bounced happily at the note in Rodney's voice. It wasn't the cuffs, or the ingenious web of ropes that held him immobile. It wasn't the spreader bar that Rodney was buckling between his thighs. It was Rodney's damn voice that did him in, every single time.

"So hot." Rodney ran a hand down his ass, and then, without as much as a huff of warning, smacked him, hard.

"Uhng," John grunted, and Rodney's hand smoothed over the stinging spot, incongruously gentle. It shouldn't have worked for him; it didn't work for him, but the damn gentleness made his flagging erection perk back up, anyway.

"We're almost there," Rodney said, and John heard the pop of a bottle opening. "There's no need to get impatient. We'll get to the good part soon enough, even for you."

"'Kay," John managed, hoping that was good enough, but Rodney didn't call him on it. Rodney never did.

Then John felt the plug against his hole, cool and slick, and damn it, he'd been hoping Rodney would just fuck him. He was expecting that, what with the spreader and all, and hell, he liked getting fucked. But Rodney was really into it tonight. Rodney was pulling out all the stops, and it kind of sucked that John was grateful to be on his hands and knees so that he didn't have to fake a facial expression, but that was the way it was.

The plug pressed in mercilessly, a big one tonight -- crap, it was the one he hated with the flare that hurt going in -- and Rodney wasn't pushing too fast but he wasn't letting up, either, and ow, fuck, ow. John gritted his teeth against any kind of protest, because this was what he'd signed on for, and it would be kind of disingenuous to act like he didn't know the score at this late date.

Because he'd known what he was in for before they'd ever started this, since M3X-068, when he'd discovered what turned Rodney on. And he'd been cool with it. It had been fine. It was still fine, because he got what he needed and he gave Rodney what Rodney needed and it worked, and Jesus fuck -- okay, the plug was all the way in, now, and that was better. He was too full, because the damn thing was bigger than Rodney's cock and Rodney's cock was perfect, but at least he could breathe.

"I can't believe you can take that one," Rodney said, his voice so warm and genuinely amazed that it made John shiver.

"I've got hidden depths," John said, and the sweet sound of Rodney's chuckle was totally worth another smack on the ass.

"Oh, please," Rodney said, and the bed shifted as he got up. "Like you aren't an open book when I've got you tied up like this."

You might be surprised, John didn't say, because this was part of the game, too. And having Rodney smug and self-satisfied . . . worked for him, in all the ways that mattered.

There was a rustling to the left and then Rodney was there, climbing up onto the head of the bed, naked and jutting, and God yes, this was what John was here for. He strained against his bonds, trying to get just a taste, and Rodney laughed, warm and happy.

"Now, now. Remember, you have to be patient to get what you want."

"I'm being patient," John growled, but Rodney stayed maddeningly out of reach, leaning forward to test the ropes and easing a finger into each of the cuffs to check their tightness. He ran both hands lightly up John's arms when he was done and John couldn't suppress another shiver.

"Oh, all right," Rodney said. "I mean, if you insist." And he rose up to his knees and canted his hips forward until John could finally actually do something.

Rodney's cock was thick and warm against his tongue, and Rodney's gasp made John's own cock twitch. John closed his mouth and sucked, and was rewarded with a shallow thrust. He pressed up with his tongue and sucked harder, and Rodney groaned.

So, okay, maybe it wasn't a hundred percent perfect that he had to be tied up with a plug up his ass in order to get this, but it didn't matter now, not when Rodney was making greedy, whimpering noises, not when Rodney's hands came down to stroke his hair, then cup the sides of his face, not when Rodney's shallow thrusts grew more and more erratic. Rodney loved this. Rodney loved this. And that made it worth everything.

Rodney was thrusting harder now, which he didn't usually do, but it was fine; it was hot; it was . . . okay, actually that was skirting the danger zone, because it was really pretty deep. And then Rodney's hips snapped forward and his cock slammed into the back of John's throat and fuck. John couldn't breathe. He was choking and gagging and he couldn't lift his goddamned hands to push Rodney away. He wrenched his head to the side, gasping and coughing, and Rodney's cock popped out of his mouth and jerked away.

"Oh, God," Rodney said. "Ohgodohgod, are you okay? I didn't . . . I never . . . I swear, I wasn't trying to . . ."

John sucked in air and gagged and coughed as Rodney's hands stripped the ropes and unbuckled the cuffs, and then he was free to fall face down onto the bed, retching and wheezing, his thighs still splayed by the spreader.

"Damn it," Rodney said, and his hands were on the bar, unbuckling and tossing it away to clang against the floor, and it was a relief to be able to curl up and cough some more.

"Sorry," John gasped between spasms. "Crap, I'm sorry."

"No," Rodney said. "No, obviously that wasn't your fault. I must have . . . honestly, I have no idea what I . . . I'm sorry."

"'S'okay," John said, because it was, and the coughs were slowing now, and the sour taste in the back of his mouth was receding. "I'm fine."

Rodney's hand found his hair, traced the side of his face. "For the record, that wasn't what I was trying to do."

"I know," John managed, and then, because it was starting to drive him insane: "Could you just, uh . . . take out the plug?"

"Oh!" Rodney said. "Oh, God. Yes, yes of course." And then his fingers were scrabbling at John's ass, and there was a flare of pain, because the damn thing was seriously too big, and then it was gone and John was aching but at least he wasn't coughing any more.

"Here," Rodney said. "Let me, let me." Which didn't make any sense, except, oh, he was untangling the web of ropes and pulling them out from under John's ribs, which did make things a bit more comfortable.

"Okay, in my defense," Rodney said, "I really thought you were enjoying that. I didn't think I was big enough to actually, you know."

"Rodney," John said, flopping onto his back and rolling his eyes. "It's fine. I know you didn't mean to choke me."

Rodney was kneeling on the bed beside him, his cock gone soft, his expression so pathetically guilty that John couldn't help himself. He just had to reach up and tug him down for a kiss.

He'd meant it to be just a brief thing, a little I accept your apology, now stop being an idiot, but Rodney let out a little whuff of surprise and opened his mouth, and it was so good, so incredibly good to be doing this with no chains or cuffs or toys, that John couldn't tear himself away. And Rodney didn't pull back, either, just kept on kissing him, hot and hungry, and it was so fucking amazing that John kind of twisted up against him and wrapped a hand around his hip and son of a . . . Rodney was hard again.

Rodney was hard. From just kissing. And maybe now John was the pathetic one, but he couldn't help it, he wanted this, just once, just one damn time, and then they could go back to the ropes and the plugs and the ball cages. He slid his hand down between them and found Rodney's cock, still spit-damp, and closed his fist around it.

"John," Rodney groaned and thrust into his palm, and John tightened his grip and pumped. He couldn't believe Rodney was letting him do this, that Rodney actually wanted him to. He couldn't believe . . . but then Rodney's hand stroked down his side -- a little tentatively, maybe, but when John tipped his hips to provide easier access, Rodney went for it, wrapping his hand around John's cock, and oh, God.

They were still kissing. Rodney's mouth had gone a little slack, but when John licked across it, he got a moan and a tongue in response, and Rodney's head twisted, pressing against him. John opened his mouth to let Rodney in and worked his hand faster.

It couldn't last. He knew that. Any moment now, Rodney was going to pull back and reach for the cuffs. But right now Rodney was panting into John's mouth, stripping his cock like it was the only thing he wanted, and it was perfect.

Rodney, John didn't say, because if he said it Rodney might think there was something wrong. Christ, Rodney.

"Oh, God," Rodney said. "Oh, wow, I'm going to . . ."

"Yeah," John said, working him faster. "Yeah, come on. You can do it. You can--"

"Uhng," Rodney whimpered, and came all over John's hand.

Thank God, John didn't say, and thrust into Rodney's slackening hand three, four, five times to push himself over the edge.

"Oh," Rodney said, as softly as if he were stunned, and then gave John one last, hard kiss before collapsing next to him on the bed.

"Yeah," John risked, and just lay there panting while the aftershocks of his orgasm spread warmth all the way to his toes.

"God," Rodney said. He was quiet for a long moment, and then he rolled onto his side and kissed John's cheek. "Thank you."

"Wha--?" Clearly John's brain was still sex-addled, because if that was anyone's line, it really ought to be his.

"Look, I know that wasn't exactly . . . ah, the sort of thing you . . . I mean, I understand you have other preferences, and that's fine, really, I'm perfectly happy with what we usually . . . it's just, you know, kind of nice for a change not to have to have all of the bells and whistles, not that I have anything against bells, or even whistles, really, I just . . . I just want you to know that I really appreciate--"

"Holy crap," John breathed, because that was impossible. Rodney couldn't mean . . . but apparently he did. Apparently he thought the bells and whistles were all for John, and that was just--

"--the fact that you were willing to, you know, stretch a little for me, and I promise I'll make it good for you next time. I'll cuff your wrists to your ankles if you want, or maybe I could even--"

"Rodney," John said, because he couldn't listen to any more, he didn't need to, because holy fuck, apparently their whole relationship was based on a lie, and it was the best thing ever. "Rodney," he said again, and then he was laughing, helplessly, hysterically, because apparently they'd been doing ridiculously kinky stuff when neither of them even liked it.

Rodney sat up stiffly, not looking at him. "Are you planning to let me in on the joke?"

"Sorry," John said, and convulsed again. "Sorry, I don't mean . . . okay, look, here's the thing. I'm not really into getting tied up."

Rodney turned and scowled at him. "Oh, please. Have you actually seen yourself? You get so hot you beg for it."

"No, really," John said, trying not to grin like an idiot. "That's got nothing to do with the cuffs and the straps."

Rodney's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms over his bare chest, like he thought John was playing a joke on him or something. "So what about M3X-068? You can't say it wasn't the ropes then."

Right, well, that was where it had all started, wasn't it? On M3X-068, when they'd both been horny as hell. "You were looking at me like I was porn," John said. "How the hell was I supposed to react?"

"You were naked," Rodney said, his voice squeaking a little on the word. "I'd never even seen you naked before, and then I had to touch you all over to untie you, so I think I can be excused for having . . . oh, God. You mean we . . . when I offered to tie you up again when we got home, you thought I was the one who . . . ?"

"Yeah," John said, and burst out laughing all over again.

"Oh my God," Rodney said, and just sat there, looking lost.

"Rodney," John said, reaching for him. "C'mon. It's funny. You've got to admit it's funny."

But Rodney resisted the tug on his arm. "I handcuffed you to the wall. I left handprints on your ass and you're telling me I should be laughing about it?"

"Uh huh. Hey, it didn't hurt that much. Besides, it was hot when you got into it."

"But the only reason I was into it was because I thought you were into it."

"Exactly," John said. He gave Rodney's arm a quick yank, and twisted so that Rodney flopped down onto the mattress right next to him. "Exactly," he said again, turning his head to kiss Rodney's shoulder, and then his stubbly, pointy chin. "I mean, it's not like I have a problem with that."

"Oh," Rodney said a little faintly. Then: "You couldn't have just said something?"

John gave him a look. "It's not like you said anything, yourself."

"Well, of course I didn't say anything. Do you think I'm an idiot? I thought you'd call it off if I-- Oh."

"Yup," John said and grinned idiotically again. "Oh."

"Oh, wow," Rodney said. "Oh, wow, you mean we could be doing whatever we want? Without all the" -- he waved a hand -- "expensive paraphernalia? Because I could really . . . I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but--"

"I'm gonna blow you. Whenever I feel like it. We could even," John said, lifting a daring eyebrow, "try sixty-nine."

"Okay, yes, that would work. That would really, really work for me." Rodney leaned in for another kiss and things got fuzzy for awhile while John made damn good use of his unbound hands. Rodney's skin was warm and smooth and full of amazing curves and planes, and John figured he might as well get a start on exploring every one.

"Do you think we should make lists or something? You know, write out what works for each of us, maybe prioritize a little? Just so we don't run into this little problem again?"

John grinned and wrapped one of his wandering hands around Rodney's ass. "Nah," he said, squeezing a little for emphasis. "I'm pretty much up for anything."


End file.
